


Amistad

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mayoría de las personas cree que ellos dos no son amigos, que sólo andan juntos porque son los guardianes de Tsuna y los mejores amigos de este.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amistad

La mayoría de las personas cree que ellos dos no son amigos, que sólo andan juntos porque son los guardianes de Tsuna y los mejores amigos de este.

Sin embargo, eso no es así.

Porque si no fueran amigos no se arriesgarían por el otro en batalla. No se preocuparían si el otro cae gravemente herido ni dejarían todo por llevarlo lo más rápido posible a un hospital. No escucharían los problemas ajenos ni intentarían solucionarlo de la mejor forma posible.

Ellos son amigos, no importa lo que los demás digan. Puede que estén discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, y que a veces no se soporten, pero la amistad que los une es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.


End file.
